La maldición del destino
by Almendroide
Summary: ¿Cuántas veces será capaz de salvarla de su propia muerte?¿Que haría si se viera enfrentado a ser el causante de ella?. Para el Reto: "Último Beso" de Retos Harry Potter y más. Ganador del tercer lugar.


_Woah! Este es mi primera historia para el reto "El último beso"._

**Disclaimer:**** Personajes pertenecientes a JK, las modificaciones a su historia original son producto de nuestras locas imaginaciones que no quedan conforme con ciertos detalles…**

**.**

**La maldición del destino**

**.**

Estaba soñando, esa parecía la única solución, la única respuesta a su pregunta y es que quien iba a pensar alguna vez que él, Draco Malfoy, el mismo que la humilló durante seis años en Hogwarts sin tregua, era quien la estaba besando ahora mismo con una mezcla de sentimientos que la tenían aún mas confundida si era posible.

Aún no entendía del todo que rayos sucedía, lo que la tenía muy frustrada, no por nada era considerada la mente brillante del castillo, el cerebro del trío, pero es que Hermione no entendía cuando se produjo el cambio, si hace menos de un minuto estaba arrinconada por tres mortífagos que pretendían asesinarla sin miramientos, luego uno de ellos se separó del pequeño grupo no sin antes intercambiar unas palabras que no alcanzó a oír con ellos, y se acercó a paso ligero, aunque debajo de su capa parecía muy tenso.

Sin embargo, la sorpresa vino cuando se quitó la máscara plateada. Tenía su rostro a sólo unos centímetros de su propia cara y la miraba con una mezcla entre temor, tristeza y, ¿sería posible que eso fuera amor?

No, no era posible, si a ella aún le dolía el rechazo tan abrupto cuando hace un par de meses en pleno ataque a un pequeño pueblo muggle que custodiaba, ella cometió el error de pensar que él la amaba, pero ¿cómo no pensarlo si hace instantes la había salvado de la maldición mortal que venía directo a ella? Así como cada vez que se enfrentaban a los mortífagos él era quien la resguardaba. Ella intentó besarlo y él fue tan frío al empujarla lejos, mirándola con horror y murmurando un escueto "no puedes morir así" se desapareció del lugar. Sí, todavía recordaba eso y le dolía, ya que sin planearlo había comenzado a sentir afecto por él.

No le veía desde entonces, y ahora lo tenía a cada vez menos distancia de sus labios. Draco dejo escapar un muy bajo "lo siento mucho, Hermione" y la besó.

.

.

Era su destino. Tenía una imagen que cuidar. Una larga fila de ancestros purasangre dependía de su decisión. Esas eran las palabras que Lucius había usado con él cuando cometió el error de confiarle a su madre sus sentimientos hacía cierta castaña.

Su madre, encantada con la idea de que su pequeño a los trece años ya estuviera sentando cabeza, quiso saber quién ocuparía el lugar de señora Malfoy. Pero Draco no le reveló la identidad de dicha muchacha y Narcissa lo respetó al no insistirle, pensando que con el tiempo se lo diría. Pero luego de dos años y muchas indirectas, Narcissa aún no sabía quién era ella, solo que su hijo la quería como a nadie más en el mundo. Fue entonces que decidió ir donde una adivinadora y vislumbrar el futuro de su hijo. Y no pudo más que horrorizarse. Su hijo estaba enamorado de una sangre sucia, de la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, y ese amor haría que más tarde Draco traicionara al señor oscuro lo que implicaría la muerte de ella y Lucius, y el desprestigio de la familia. Ahora entendía porque no dijo su nombre, ni porque aún no salía con ella si se decía muy enamorado.

Al volver a la mansión, se dirigió directo al despacho de su esposo y lo puso al tanto. Lucius no le creyó, la desacreditó al oírla hablar de adivinadores y le ordenó fuera a recostarse y dejara las bobadas; sin embargo, al volver su hijo de la mansión Zabini, le comentó sus responsabilidades como heredero, lo que podía o no hacer y lo que esperaba él de Draco. Cuando su hijo se levantó como todo un Malfoy de su asiento frente al escritorio de su padre, Lucius se dio por bien servido, pero cuando al llegar a la puerta la entreabrió y mirándolo de soslayo le dijo "yo seré quien cree mi destino", se supo perdido. Fue directo a su habitación y le pidió a Narcissa hiciera algo para evitar tal tragedia, ella optó por ser drástica. Sabía que Draco amaba a la chica, que haría lo que fuera por ella, pues bien, le daría el futuro ideal a su hijo.

Cuando Draco recordó la discusión con sus padres, derramó unas lágrimas en medio del beso que Hermione poco a poco había comenzado a responder.

Ese fue el peor día de su vida antes que este. Fue llamado al despacho de sus padres, su madre también se encontraba allí, ambos tenían una determinación en el rostro que atemorizaba. Le dijeron se sentara, mas él no quiso hacerlo. Entonces Lucius le encaró su enamoramiento, que como era posible que le hiciera algo así a su familia, que se olvidara de inmediato de ella y que ni pensara tener una relación con una sangresucia. Draco se indignó, les reprochó que era su vida la que planeaba, no la del resto, y que si él quería ser feliz, lo sería. Entonces fue cuando su madre habló. Nunca pensó que su madre sería capaz de algo así, pero al parecer no sabía nada de ellos.

Sus padres le lanzaron una maldición.

A él, a su propio hijo, que si bien no lo afectaba a él directamente, si le destruía la vida. Si se le ocurría besar a una sangre sucia, esta moriría al finalizar tan desagradable, en palabras de su padre**,** beso.

Esa era la razón por la que no recibió ese beso en esa ocasión, y esa era la razón por la que ahora la besaba con tanto fervor, y es que prefería mil veces darle una muerte tranquila y bonita, que arrastrarla con Voldemort. Porque esa era su misión, atrapar a la amiga de Potter para que los mortífagos se ensañaran con ella, para el disfrute y morbo de ellos. El rogó que ella no se encontrara en este ataque, pero claro que estaba allí, como no, si era una valiente Gryffindor, una de las razones por las que estaba cautivado por ella. Y sus padres se dirigían directo a ella. Él se les unió rápidamente, sus padres le recordaron su misión y Draco les dio por respuesta "tengo bastante claro que debo hacer".

La miró una última vez antes de comenzar a besarla, primero con desesperación, mas cuando ella empezó a devolverle el beso con igual intensidad, él imprimió en ese único beso, en su último beso, todo lo que sentía por ella, toda la pasión e incluso el terror que sentía por perderla. No le importaba las repercusiones que tendría con sus padres o con el señor oscuro, al diablo con ellos. Sólo le importaba ella.

Y cuando el beso inevitablemente llegaba a su fin, él dejó sus labios sobre los de ella y le dijo "siempre te amé, Hermione Granger, y ahora estas a salvo nuevamente". La chica, sonriendo, miró a Draco por última vez antes de caer desvanecida a sus pies.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero les haya gustado! <strong>_

_**Agradezco a linda Sabaana por ofrecerse desde que supo haría esto a revisar mi historia. Gracias linda ;)**_

_**Y Feliz año nuevo a tooodos!**_

_**Saludines Intergalácticos *-***_

EDIT: Miércoles 18 de julio de 2012. No hubo mayores cambios. Solo descomprimir los párrafos para hacer más amena la lectura.


End file.
